wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Timbermaw Hold reputation guide
The Timbermaw Furbolgs lie in two areas: Azshara and Felwood. Important: In patch 1.9, Timbermaw quests were reworked; these informations could now be unupdated ''' History When the corruption of the Burning Legion crept into the sacred forests of Kalimdor, it was the creatures of the wild who first felt its monstrous power. Once gentle animals were transformed into abominable, rabid killers; their flesh rent and their spirits desecrated, they quickly succumbed to the demons' influence. Soon after, the furbolgs, the ursine children of the forest, suffered the same fate, as their entire species was driven mad by the surrounding corruption. However, amidst the chaos and the madness, one furbolg tribe escaped the darkness that had fallen on Kalimdor. In the safety of Timbermaw Hold, the furbolgs of the Timbermaw tribe weathered the storm, yet they were forced to watch helplessly as the forest they had loved so much was slowly turned into a twisted, festering perversion of its former self. When the spirits of the forest spoke to them no more, the Timbermaw knew that their home was gone... possibly, forever. The corruption had sunk in deep, so that even long after Illidan the Betrayer had consumed the source of the corruption, a powerful warlock artifact called the Skull of Gul'dan, and vanquished the demons' leader Tichondrius, the taint on the woods still remained. With the Burning Legion defeated, the Timbermaw furbolgs have recently taken their first, careful steps outside of the safety of Timbermaw Hold. They are wary of all strangers, fearing that they may mistake them for their corrupted brethren and attack. However, the Timbermaw are painfully aware that they will not last on their own; adventurers who seek out Timbermaw Hold in northern Felwood and prove themselves as friends of the Timbermaw will learn that the furbolgs value their friends above all else. Though they possess no fine jewels or any worldly riches, the Timbermaw's shamanistic tradition is still strong. They know much about the art of crafting armors from animal hides, and they are more than happy to share their healing talismans with friends of their tribe. The Timbermaw's main concerns are putting an end to their corrupted brethren's suffering and finding a cure to heal the wounds the corruption of Felwood has inflicted upon the land, so that one day, the ancient forests will once again resound with the peaceful chants and the soft laughter of the children of the forest. General The Timbermaw Furbolgs guard the Timbermaw Hold cave that connects Felwood, Moonglade and Winterspring. You start out as Hostile with these Furbolgs; you must attain at least an Unfriendly reputation to pass through their cave without them attacking you. Reputation Non-Repeatable Quests * - Requires Friendly reputation and 30 x Runecloth. Yields 100 reputation. * - Requires Honored reputation, 300 Tailoring skill, the above quest as a prerequisite, and 2 x Mooncloth. Grants the pattern and unknown amount of reputation. * turn in gives 50 Rep points. Completing this allows you to loot from Felwood Furbogs. You must have Friendly reputation to get this quest. * turn in gives 75 Rep points. Completing this allows you to loot from Winterspring Furbolgs. You must have Friendly reputation to get this quest. * drops off of Deadwood Furbolgs and begins a quest. Cannot be turned in until Neutral reputation is achieved. Turn in gives 150 Rep points. * drops off of Winterfall Furbolgs and begins a quest. Cannot be turned in until Neutral reputation is achieved. Repeatable Quests and Mobs * One Winterfall or Deadwood Furbolg kill gives 5 Rep points (stops at Revered). * Killing the Deadwood Boss is worth 15 Rep points. He respawns every 6-7 minutes. * Killing the elite Winterfall Furbolg, High Chief Winterfall, located in a cave east of Everlook, awards 25 Rep points. He respawns in 6 to 8 minutes awarded 25 rep a kill. * After completing , you will be able to turn in Deadwood Headdress Feathers from Furbolgs in Felwood. Turning in 5 feathers yields 50 rep. Droprate estimated at 20-30%, stack in lots of 250. * After completing , you will be able to turn in from Winterspring Furbolgs. 50 reputation per 5 spirit beads. Droprate estimated at 20-30%, stack in lots of 250. / . The fastest way to Exalted is to kill Furbolgs anywhere in Felwood or Winterspring. As soon as you are Friendly, complete the quests required to loot feathers and beads. The drop rate is roughly 20-30%, although the southern Furbolgs appear to drop at a lower rate. Kill 3600 Furbolgs to hit revered, '''saving all beads and feathers. When revered, turn in the feathers and beads you have collected. Continue grinding and turning in feathers and beads until exalted. Kill named mobs whenever they are up, especially once revered. Assuming one only uses the repeatable collection quests it requires 2100 feathers and/or beads for a total of 420 turn-ins to reach Exalted. Alchemy Recipes Friendly * - Alchemy 275 (BoP Recipe) Blacksmithing Recipes Honored * - Blacksmithing 290 (BoP Plans) Revered * - Blacksmithing 300 (BoP Plans) Enchanting Recipes Friendly * - Enchanting 290 (BoP Formula) Honored * - Enchanting 290 (BoP Formula) Leatherworking Recipes Friendly * - Tribal Leatherworking 275 Honored * - Leatherworking 290 (BoP Pattern) * - Tribal Leatherworking 285 Revered * - Leatherworking 300 (BoP Pattern) Tailoring Recipes Friendly * - Tailoring 280 (from a quest called , only available for tailors) Honored * - Tailoring 290 (BoP Pattern) Revered * - Tailoring 300 (BoP Pattern) Exalted rewards When you reach Exalted, Gorn One-Eye within Timbermaw hold offers you a quest: The Root of All Evil. The quest explains that the source of the corruption stems from a Satyr named Xandivious. He gives you a Demon Summoning Torch which you must take to the top of Winterfall Village (tloc 63,38). Using the torch summons Xandivious. Xandivious has an aura that deals 150 damage, casts Shadow Word Pain, and Curse of Weakness. He can be killed with as few as 2 people. When defeated he drops a bag that contains "Essence of Xandivious", the requirement for the quest. Xandivious has no other drops of any kind, including cash. When you return the essence you are awarded the Defender of the Timbermaw. After completing this quest, you receive a followup quest called "Brokering the Peace". This is completed simply by returning to either Ironforge or Orgrimmar and speaking with the racial leader there. Upon doing so, King Magni Bronzebeard/Thrall announces in Ironforge/Orgrimmar: :Let it be known that (Name - Alliance Class) has earned the undying respect of Ironforge and the Alliance as a whole. He has engaged in a great diplomacy with Timbermaw Hold and performed valiant actions with them on our behalf. He has gone above and beyond the call of duty. Three cheers for (Name) - a true hero of the Alliance! Category:Faction